


love like you

by hyacinthis



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: “I love when you play with your hair and twirl it around on your finger.” Sal sits up a little. “I love how comfortable you always look and how easy going you are. I love that you’re kind and caring and considerate. I love the way you look when you ride your bike, I love the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh, I love the way you do your makeup, I love the way you say my name, I—”





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> be warned, there’s some descriptions of sal’s face and the dog attack in here. nothing graphic, just mentions

“Have you ever smoked weed?”

The question definitely takes Sal by surprise and he has to sit for a second before he looks over at Ashley.

“Have I what?”

“You heard me,” Ash smiles. “Have you ever smoked weed?”

Sal stares at her for a second before he shakes his head, blinking up at her. Ash drops her jaw and stares at him for a second before laughing to herself, shaking her head.

“What?” Sal asks.

“Nothing.” Ash smiles.

“No, seriously, what’s so funny?” Sal presses.

“It’s just…” Sal leans back on her hands then looks at him. “How long have you been friends with Larry now?”

“Three years.”

“Three years.” Ash repeats. “You’ve been friends with Larry for _three_ years and you’ve never smoked weed.”

“I mean, Larry has smoked weed around me, but like… I’ve never smoked weed.”

“I’m surprised he’s never offered it to you, honestly.”

“He has.” 

“Do you not want to smoke?” Ash asks. Sal shrugs.

“He just usually asks at a bad time. Like, I’ll have to help my dad the next morning or I have a doctor’s appointment or something.”

“Gotcha, gotcha.” Ash nods. “Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“I don’t think so. Are you going to ask me to go smoke with you?”

“Listen, I can wait until my high wears off or we can call Todd or some shit.”

Sal stares at her for a long time. He reaches up and runs a hand through his knotted hair. He sighs slowly, thinking it through. His family has always had a problem with addiction, but weed isn’t an addictive drug. Besides, maybe it’ll help him cope with the thoughts in his head or something like that.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” Ash says.

“No, I know. I’m just thinking.” He responds.

“Alright, take your time.” She stands up and walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge to try and find something to drink.

Sal lays back onto the carpeted floor, closing his eyes. He rests both of his hands on his stomach and listens to himself breathe for a second. Where would they even smoke? Sal’s dad would be _pissed_ if the apartment smelled like weed and he’s sure Ashley’s parents wouldn’t be too pleased either. And did she even have any on her? Surely not. But then again, why would she be offering if she didn’t?

Sal gasps loudly when he feels cold aluminum press against his neck and he jolts up. Ash laughs and shakes her head, handing him a straw.

“I brought you a Pepsi, sleeping beauty.”

“Gee, thanks.” He says, rolling his eyes as he sits up. 

He opens the can then shoves the straw into it. Ash undoes the bottom fastens on his mask and Sal slips the straw under it. Soda always makes his throat burn, but he doesn’t mind too much. Besides, it seems like it’s all Ash and Larry drink. Ash drinks Pepsi, Larry drinks Sprite. 

“So,” Ash says after taking a gulp of soda. “What do you think?”

“Do you have the stuff?” Sal asks.

“What, weed?” Sal nods. “Yeah, I’ve got some in my room.”

“Seriously?” He asks, skeptical.

“Uh huh. Bought it from Todd’s parents earlier this week.”

“Okay well…” Sal pauses to take another sip of Soda. “Where would we smoke it?”

“Down by the lake.” 

“The lake?”

“Yeah,” Ash says. “Have I not taken you down there?”

“No.”

“Huh. I swore I did.” She shrugs. “Must’ve been a dream.”

“Must have.” Sal answers.

“Who’s gonna drive?”

“I will.” 

“No, I mean, who’s gonna drive us home if we’re both stoned?”

“Listen, I can wait until my high wears off or we can call Todd or some shit.” She says, pushing some hair from her face. “I’ll have him drive me back to get my bike when I’m sober.”

Sal nods his head, taking another long drink of his soda. He doesn’t want to be wasteful. He thinks it over for a little bit before he shrugs then nods.

“Yeah, sure. Just as long as I don’t die or anything.” Ash laughs and nudges his shoulder.

“You won’t, don’t worry. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Sal blushes under his mask and suddenly he’s very grateful for the fact that he has his prosthetic. “Here, go grab a bag from the kitchen and fill it with some snacks. I’ll go get the goods.”

“Uh, okay.” Sal says, slowly standing. 

He stretches his legs then yawns, sighing slowly. He’s been sitting on the living room floor for an eternity now. He walks to the kitchen and finds himself a bag then starts to put snacks from the cabinets in it, just like Ash requested. Some Shark Bites, Cheetos, and a small bag of Oreo O’s for Sal. Dunk-a-Roos, Cosmic Brownies, and Doritos for Ash. He sets them down on the counter, then decides to grab them a couple drinks. He grabs Ash some Pepsi and himself some water. He goes and sits down on couch, patiently waiting for Ashley to return.

“Do you want a jacket? In case it gets cold on the bike ride over?”

“No, I’m okay.” Sal says. 

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright,” she shrugs. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Sal says, standing up. He walks to the kitchen counter and grabs their bag of snacks.

“Sick. Let’s go.”

Sal follows Ash out of her house, patiently watching her lock the door. They climb onto her motorcycle, Sal on the back. He holds their bag of snacks tightly between his legs and wraps his arms around Ash’s middle as she starts the motorcycle. She sits for a second, pulling on her helmet, then gently pats one of Sal’s hands. Sal pulls on his helmet and Ashley pulls out of the garage. As they get farther down the road, Sal rests his head on Ash’s back, pressing his ear to it. He listens to her heartbeat through her back and closes his eyes. He loves riding with Ash. Being so close makes him feel happy, it relaxes him.

Sal has never really had crushes. Maybe it’s because everyone in previous schools were so mean to him or maybe it’s because he’s never really loved himself enough to be in a position to love someone else. But he likes Ash a lot and he likes to think that she likes him too. Even if she doesn’t, he’s more than happy just being friends with her.

The ride over takes about twenty minutes, but it’s worth it. The lake is covered in a thick layer of fog and it’s completely isolated. Sal gets off the back of the motorcycle and takes off his helmet, watching Ash do the same. He grabs their bag of snacks and follows her towards the water.

“How did you find out about this place?” He asks.

“My dad used to bring me out here when I was a kid,” she says. “Once I got old enough to come here by myself, it just kinda turned into my thinking place. No one else is ever here.”

“That’s nice.” Sal says.

“Yeah, it really is.”

They both take a seat under a dying tree and Ash pulls a small baggy and a glass pipe from one of her pockets. Sal watches her intently as she packs it, more interested in her than the act itself. She puts the baggy back in her pocket and replaces it with a lighter. She pulls the pipe to her lips, lights the bowl, and inhales deeply. She bites back a couple of coughs before handing it over to Sal.

“It’s gonna burn.” She warns him.

“Okay.” He answers.

“Do you wanna take off your mask?” She asks. “No one else is out here.”

Sal thinks about it for a second before he nods and hands the pipe back to her. Ashley brings it to her lips again and inhales as Sal unbuckles the back of his prosthetic, then sits it down in his lap. He closes his eyes for a moment and inhales deeply. The fresh air feels amazing on his skin. 

Ash takes a moment to regard him, just to look at him. It’s not often he takes off his prosthetic, not even around her, but she always feels honored when he does. He looks over at her and they both stare at each other for a moment. Ash gently reaches over and starts to trace some of his scars with her finger, Sal’s real eye going cross eyed as he watches her. Ash smiles a little, then traces the outline of his cheek, where his teeth peek through the skin. She tilts her head to the side, still quietly regarding him.

“I’d love to paint you one day.” She says softly.

“No, don’t say that.” He says, pulling away a little.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not worth wasting a canvas and some paint on.”

“No, don’t say that!” She answers, thumping him on the shoulder. “Sal, you’re gorgeous!”

Sal looks over at her with a deadpan expression before he rolls an eye, then leans back on his arms. Ash rolls her eyes back at him and watches him quietly for a second before pushing some hair out of her face.

“I think you’re beautiful, Sal.” He doesn’t answer. “Really, I do. I understand why you don’t want me to paint you, but I would cherish it. I really would. I’d do you justice, I promise.”

Sal looks over at her, then back over at the lake.

“Thanks, Ash.” He says quietly. “I’ll think about it.”

They’re both quiet again, Ash watching him intently, Sal staring out at the lake. She shifts a little closer to him, examining his face again.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Isn’t that a question?” Sal smiles.

“Smart ass, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, you can.” He laughs.

“Did it hurt?” She asks seriously.

“What, when I fell from Heaven?”

“Sal, shut up!” She laughs, pushing his shoulder. “Dickhead!” 

Sal laughs and nudges her back playfully. He shakes his head then stares up at the sky, still immensely enjoying the feeling of fresh air.

“I don’t really remember it, to be honest.” He says, eyes closed. “My dad says that when he found me and my mom, it was like I didn’t even notice. I was more freaked out about her and getting her to a hospital.”

“God… And you said you were only three?”

“Mhm.” He nods.

“Do you remember it?”

“Yeah, kinda. It’s like when you wake up in the middle of the night and some late night TV show is on. The next morning you remember it happening, you’re aware of it happening, but like… You don’t remember it happening.” He pauses, then looks over at her. “Am I even making any sense?”

“You are, I know what you mean.” She says, tilting her head to the side. “Crazy to think a dog did all of that damage.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m a cat person. The worst they can do is scratch you. Maybe bite you if you really piss them off.”

“Was it the dog that got your mom too?”

Sal looks over at Ashley and she immediately regrets asking the question. She can see the wheels turning in his mind, like he’s remembering something that he doesn’t want to. His eyebrows are furrowed, his lips pointing downwards in a frown. Dammit, she didn’t mean to make things awkward. She should’ve known what she was saying.

“Nevermind, nevermind. Pretend I didn’t ask.” She smiles. “Here.”

Ashley hands him the pipe and he bring it to his lips. As she lights it again, he slowly inhales, just like she did. It tastes awful and the burn is way stronger than he thought it was going to be. Once she pulls the pipe away, he starts to cough, putting a hand over his mouth. It feels like he’s suffocating.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal.” She smiles, pausing to take another hit. “I was so freaked out when it burnt that badly my first time. I thought I was going to die.”

“Yeah, I feel like I’m going to.”

Ash laughs and shakes her head. She reaches over and gently takes one of Sal’s hands, before leaning back on the grass and staring up at the sky. Sal looks over at her, smiling to himself. Sal can’t help but stare. He adores everything about her, absolutely everything. The way she dresses, the way she laughs, the way she pushes her hair out of her face. All of it.

“Y’know,” Ash says, tugging Sal down to come lay next to her. “I miss when you wore your hair in pigtails all the time.”

“Lisa says the same thing,” he says with a small chuckle.

“I do! I thought it suit you really well. It was really cute.”

“Yeah, well,” he shrugs. “I’m gonna miss your hair when you cut it.”

“Oh, please, Sal, it’s just hair. It’ll grow back.”

“Yeah, but I love your hair.”

“You only like it because I let you braid it all the time.”

“Not true.” Sal argues. “I like it because it’s my favorite thing about you.”

“Really?” Sal nods. “What else do you like about me?”

“Well,” he hums, staring up at the sky. “I love your eyes, because they’re so green. They’re like two big emeralds.”

“You’re not the first boy to say that, next.” She teases.

“Okay, I love the concentrated face you make when you’re painting.”

“And?”

“I love when you play with your hair and twirl it around on your finger.” Sal sits up a little. “I love how comfortable you always look and how easy going you are. I love that you’re kind and caring and considerate. I love the way you look when you ride your bike, I love the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh, I love the way you do your makeup, I _love_ the way you say my name, I—”

Sal stops himself, his cheeks and ears turning a bright red. He lays back down beside her and stares up at the sky. God, he’s so embarrassed. Is he already high off of just one hit? Has it loosened him up that much already? He wants to sink down into the ground and never come back up. He can’t believe himself, he can’t believe that he said all of that.

But it was all true. Sal loves everything about Ash, down to the nervous ticks that she has and the phrases she always uses. Maybe he’s just not used to anyone being as nice to him as she is. He doesn’t want to admit he has a crush, but he knows that he does.

“I just think you’re really cool.” He follows up quietly.

Ashley doesn’t say anything, but he hears her let out a breath of air that sounds like a laugh. She sits up and picks up her pipe again, taking a small hit before laying back down. As she hits the ground, she slowly exhales and Sal watches the smoke rise into the air.

“It sounds like someone has a crush.” Ash says.

“No, I just—”

“It’s okay, Sal,” she smiles, looking over at him. “I like you a lot, too. I think you’re a really sweet guy. Probably one of the best I’ve ever met.” 

That’s not doing anything for the blush on Sal’s cheeks. He throws his arms over his face, taking a moment to hide in the confines of his sweatshirt sleeves. He hears Ash shift around in the grass next to him, then feels her weight on top of him. She puts her hands on his arms, pulling on them playfully. Sal easily gives it up, letting his arms fall into her gentle grip.

“Y’know, my brother keeps asking if we’re dating.”

“Are we?” Sal asks.

“I dunno, are we?”

“I don’t know.” 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind calling myself your girlfriend.” She smiles.

“And I guess I wouldn’t mind calling myself your boyfriend.” He smiles back.

“Cool, then it’s settled.” She says, taking hold of both of his hands. “See, that wasn’t too hard was it?”

“No, I guess not.” 

Ash slips off of his lap then picks up the pipe again. Sal sits up and she holds it to his lips, then lights it. He inhales, still not ready for the burn that follows. He tries to hold it for as long as he can before he finally starts to cough. He rolls over onto his side to face her, staring up a her quietly as she takes another hit. 

“Okay, okay,” she says through a puff of smoke. “That’s all I’m going to smoke or else I’ll feel awful tomorrow.” She looks down at Sal. “Don’t let me smoke anymore, no matter what I say.”

“Okay.” He says.

“But if you want anymore, just tell me.”

“Okay.” He doubted he would want anymore, this was more than enough.

Ash lays down next to him again, laying on her side to stare back at him. She reaches out and pushes a few strands of blue hair out of his face.

“I think you’re beautiful.” She smiles.

“I think you’re crazy for thinking I’m beautiful.”

“I think _you’re_ crazy for thinking _I’m_ crazy for thinking you’re beautiful.”

Sal rolls his eye then presses closer to her, resting his head on her chest. She laughs a little to herself then wraps her arms around his middle. He sighs deeply, enjoying the feeling of someone close to him. It isn’t an entirely foreign feeling. His dad has always been affectionate with him and he and Larry share mutual signs of affection with each other. But this felt different, this felt more tender.

“Does weed make you sleepy?” Sal asks.

“For some people, yeah.”

“Because I’m sleepy. I feel like I could fall asleep right here.”

“Are you going to?”

“Nah.”

Ash gently runs her fingers through his hair, resting her head on top of his. Sal presses up into the touch, smiling to himself. He closes his eyes regardless, just getting comfortable.

“You know, Sal, I think you’re a really good role model.”

“Why?” 

“I mean, you’ve gone through so much.” She says. “You’re like… The bravest guy I know.”

“That’s really sweet of you.” He smiles.

“Despite _everything_ , you’ve pushed through all of it. And I mean you’ve gone through _so much shit_. Like, next time I’m feeling bad I’m just gonna tell myself, ‘If Sal Fisher can get through all that he’s gone through, you can get through this.’” Sal laughs. “I mean it! You should be, like, a motivational speaker. I feel like you could inspire a lot of people.”

“Maybe.” He says, his body starting to feel heavier. He’s falling asleep, he knows he is.

“I just think you’re the best, Sal.”

“Thanks. I think you’re pretty great, too.”

She starts talking to him about something, talking about painting, probably wanting to do a portrait of him or something similar to that. But, despite saying he wasn’t going to fall asleep, he slowly but surely does. He doesn’t dream, he doesn’t have nightmares, he just _sleeps_. Good, genuine, deep sleep. He isn’t sure how long he’s asleep, it feels like forever. But when Ashley finally wakes him up, it’s dark out.

“Did I fall asleep?” He asks groggily.

“Yeah,” she smiles. She ate, he can tell. She’s picking up wrappers and a few Pepsi cans. 

He sits up and wraps his arms around himself, glancing down. At some point while he was asleep, Ash wrapped her jacket around him. 

“Are you sober enough to drive?” He asks.

“Yeah,” she says. “But if you want me to call Todd, I can still call him.”

“No, it’s okay.” He says, rubbing his eye. “I trust you.”

“Good,” she smiles. “Because we should head home, it’s almost ten o’clock.”

“Ten o’clock?” Sal gasps. “Damn, how long was I asleep?”

“Couple hours.”

“What did you do that whole time?”

“Ate, stuck my toes in the water, snuggled you a little. Y’know, the usual.” 

Sal smiles and slowly stands up, stretching. He rubs his good eye again before pulling the jacket tighter around him.

“Do you need this?” He asks. “It’s chilly.”

“Nah, you need it more than I do. I know you get cold easily.”

Sal’s cheeks heat up again. He leans down to pick up his prosthetic, then puts it on. He picks up their snack bag and waits for Ashley before walking to the bike. He places the bag between his legs again and leans against her back. If it weren’t for the loud roar of the engine and the bumps in the road along the way, Sal could’ve fallen asleep right there.

She drives him back to his apartment complex and turns off the bike. She walks him up to his floor, just to make sure he gets there alright. She knows that he’s still a little hazy from the aftermath of the weed. He’s pulling out his keys when he stops suddenly.

“Wait, let me give you your jacket back.” He says.

“No, no,” Ash smiles. “Just keep it, I’ll pick it up when I see you next.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. You look cute in it.”

Sal rolls his eye then nudges her gently. Ash gently grabs his wrist then pulls him closer, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

“I’ll see you, okay?”

“Okay.” Sal says softly.

They linger for a second, Sal’s hand in hers before she finally pulls away, ruffling his hair.

“Stay gold, Sally boy.” She smiles.

“Whatever.” He deadpans back, unlocking his door and shuffling inside.

The first thing he does is get a load of laundry ready for tomorrow. He can’t have his clothes smelling like weed. He showers, brushes his teeth, then changes into some boxers and a hand-me-down T-shirt Larry gave him.

When he wakes up cold in the night, he pulls on Ashley’s leather jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> how many of y'all remember those classic 90's snacks??? i miss shark bites and dunkaroos so damn bad,,,,,  
> anyways, i hope you guys liked this!! as always, please leave me some comments letting me know what you thought/what you'd like to see me write next. i love reading your comments, they make me smile, so please don't be afraid to say anything <3


End file.
